Document designers, when laying out pages of a document, often use frames to organize or compartmentalize elements (e.g., text and images) of those pages. A text box may be used, for instance, to separate text of the text box from other text in the document or from text of other text boxes in the document.
To create visually pleasing documents, document designers may use a variety of differently-shaped frames. Some such frames may be rectangular in shape while others are non-rectangular (e.g., circle-shaped, oval-shaped, and so on). Consider a magazine page, that has a collage-like layout with multiple pictures and one or more portions that include text describing the pictures. In such layouts, it is often the case that at least one, if not more than one, of the multiple pictures or portions that includes the text has a non-rectangular shape.
Nevertheless, conventional techniques provide document designers with a limited set of features to configure content of non-rectangular frames. Thus, when a non-rectangular frame is chosen for a layout, document designers may be forced to manually configure elements that they locate within the frame. This can result in lost productivity and frustration for document designers.